Truth, Lies, and Love
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Rei is an innocent young teen. Kai is his lovestruck team capitain. A girl from Rei's past comes to push Kai out of the picture. Will she succeed? ReixKai
1. Perfect

Suri: This..I thought of while drawing anime characters that all looked alike.

Rei: 'Cept for the guy.

Suri: Your point?

Rei : Just sayin'...

123443421111111111

A tall, blond haired girl walked into the meeting hall, the heels of her purple boots clattering on the spotless white tiles as she went. "You're late, Yuzume." A young, strawberry-blond girl said, spinning in her leather chair. "Zip it, Sakura. At least I arrived. Where are Neka and Miroku?" "Miroku's in the lab, and Neka's going through the process." Sakura responded. "Neka's getting an upgrade?" Sakura nodded and laughed. "She'll be ultimately powerful soon enough, just you watch!" Yuzume laughed with her this time, a shrill, high, laughter that could only be that of a witch. They cackled and cackled, until finally, Sakura turned to the master computer. "Alright. Our next target is..." She pressed the large red button, as a familiar image popped up onto the screen. "Our Next target..."

"...Is Reimond N. Kon."

(SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN)

"Go Driger!"

"Go Dranzer! Volcano Emission!"

"Gatling Claw!"

BOOM!

"Why do their battles always end in an explosion?"

"I dunno. Who won?"

"Awright, I win!"

"How could I lose?"

"Easy, Kai, I whooped your behind."

Kai sighed. "Alright, alright, Kon, you win." Rei leaped up. "Ha! I beat the formerly undefeated Kai!" He started doing his tacky, yet still cool victory dance. "Alright, Kon, we get it, you won." Tyson sniggered. "Can't believe you got beaten by Rei." Rei growled. "What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Cocky loser?" Tyson coughed akwardly. "Noooothing..." Max gave a hyper smile, as always, his blue eyes shining with joy. And maybe that cupcake he ate earlier. "What matters is, ya won Rei! And more to the point, you beat Kai!" Kai was in a corner, stamping his feet in fury, trying with every fiber of his might not to pummel Rei right where he stood. He walked over. "You okay, Kai?" He said concerned. He breathed in and out to control his temper. He sighed finally. "Yeah, Rei, I'm fine.'' He her a scuffling noise, and discovered Rei, with a puzzled look, and seemed taken aback. "What?" he asked. "Y-You called me Rei..." "So?" "Think about it, Kai. You've always called me "Kon" or "Cat boy" Or something like that!" Kai started to think, and he realized that Rei was right. "Gee, you're right."

"It's a new step!"

"Hey, guys, it's getting dark.. We should get some rest."

"Yeah, Rei's right."

"Twice! Wow, Kai' you're on a roll today."

"Yeah, Tyson, and I'll roll you down the hill."

They split up. Rei and Kai went to their side, while Tyson and Max went to theirs. Rei yawned, and fell back on his bed. "I'm beat, it's been a loooong day.." Kai sighed. "A-yup." "You tired, Kai?" "Aaa-yup."

"Kai, do you smoke crack?" "Aaa-yu---No. That was a good one."

(SOMEPLACE)

A young bleach-blond girl walked in, cat ears bouncing on the sides of her head. "I'm so ready for this boy. I planned it all out, and it only took me near twenty minutes. I know his past. I'll tell him the truth. He'll know it's true." she sneered. Yuzume chuckled menacingly. "Perfect." She paused. "Or, should I say "Purrrfect?" The young girl giggled. "I love the way you think. " "Yes, so do I, Neka." Yuzume smirked.

"I'm off to Moscow."

(THE NEXT DAY AT KAI'S HOUSE!)

"Ah, life be good, my friend."

"Hn."

"Yeah. I know."

Kai slouched. Rei was being a little too cheery for his liking. Not that he considered it a bad thing. If you asked him, he'd say he didn't like him. But, if you read his mind, you'd find out he thought Rei was pretty cute. The koneko was purring in joy. Kai loved this noise. It made him feel good. And a little dirty, as a matter of fact. Once, he was moaned under his breath, and thanked his lucky stars Rei didn't vatch him.

"Kaiiiii..." He said, leaning onto his shoulder. Kai gulped and blushed slightly. "Y-Yes? What do you want?" He responded, trying to keep his cool. "Wanna beybattle.." He paused, leaning in more. _Oh,God...Keep your cool, Kai, keep it!_ "..And LOSE?" he finished,walking away laughing. Kai was now sweating slightly, but since Rei exited the room, he cooled down.

He decided to follow Rei and hang out outside.

(KAIS POV)

I walked outside. "My" little kitty was purring again. I could tell he was satisfied with something. I know Rei. He only purrs when he's sleeping, meditating, happy, or satisfied. I had to keep myself from grabbing him right there. All of a sudden, a soft voice erupted from over the hills.

"REI-SAN! REI-SANNN!"

A girl with bleached-blond hair around the age of thirteen rushed over to Rei. She had perfectly white cat ears, and matching tail. Her clothes were beautiful and her skin was perfect and soft-looking.

In other words, she was perfect.

Damn.

"Exscuse me? Can I help you miss? And how do you know my name?" Rei asked. Pffft. She may be perfect, but Rei's got her beat. But, that's just me. The girl started to cry at Rei's knees.

"Rei-sann, don't you remember me?"

Rei suddenly looked like he remembered something.

"Neka!" He shouted, dropping to his knees as well, so their eyes were aligned. "What in the world are you doing here? It's been forever since I last saw you!" They hugged.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." I growled.

"Kai?" Rei asked, pulling away and looking right at me with those innocent golden eyes. "Is something wrong, buddy?" I shook my head. "N-No, Rei. I'm fine. But, who is this?" Rei sighed and stood up. That little bitch kissed him on the cheek. "This is Neka. My fiance from the hometown back in China!"

I nearly passed out.

"Wait..what! No! No way!"

"Oh, this must be Kai. The silent bitch?''

Rei looked confused for a minute. "Oh..oh, no, Neka, that was long ago." He walked over to me and slung an arm around my shoulders. "Kai's my good friend!" He defended, resting his head on my shoulder ever-so-slighly. "Rei..." I whispered. Rei looked at me. "Kai, can she stay? PLEASSSEE?" He used the puppy-dog eyes. Aww...can't resist!"She can stay in the guest room if you want." Rei smiled. "THANKS, KAI!" He said, hugging me. He and Neka walked away.

"You're welcome, Rei."

2222222222222222222222222222222

"Rei...I have a bad feeling about Neka."

"Kaiii..she's my fiance."

"Still?"

"Uh, Yeah!" He smirked, laying out the sheets. Hey, he was still bunking with me.

I gave him a hard look in the eye and stepped a little to close to him for comfort. "Rei.." I murmered. "Uh-huh?" he responded, dazed. "Do you trust me?" "Absolutely." he answered, his eyes killing me with innocence. I closed the space between us. And quickly pulled away.He was wide-eyed.

"K-K-Kai.."

"I hope so."

And I ran off.

TBC...

Hope you liked!


	2. Am I?

I just HAD to continue!

Chapter 2- Am I?

Rei was kissing someone. Not just ANY someone. But Neka. Obviously, It was Neka. Who else could it be? He smirked and continued. He felt her hand stroke his chest. He moaned. "N...N..." But he couldn't finish. He ran his tounge over her bottom lip, requesting entrance and she accepted (Rei: SURI! WTF IS THIS? Suri: Quiet, Kon, I'm working!). He laughed and stroked her cheek. "Ah.." he stuttered. He pulled away very slowly, only to find he wasn't kissing Neka at all. But he _was_ kissing a familiar face. And that face was...

Kai.

Rei felt a little dizzy and taken aback. "Kai.." he whispered. Kai grabbed his wrist andstroked the sash on his shirt with the other hand. Kai kissed him again, and Rei found himself responding quite happily. Rei found himself sighing with pleasure. "Kai.." he moaned again, falling into Kai's arms. "I...I..."

(Rei's POV)

I woke with a start. I was sweaty and my hands were clammy. And can you blame me? I just had a dream about making out with my best friend! You try that and not feel uneasy! I sighed. "Kaaai...Why are you doing this to me..?" I said to myself. I looked over the edge of my bed, half hoping to see Kai, half hoping not to.

His bed was empty.

Totally empty.

I had to admit, it felt kind of uncomfortable not having Kai sleeping on the bottom bunk. He was kinda like the security blanket that made me feel safe while I slept. His smell, his breathing...I sighed again, but this was the same sigh I had in that dream when I saw Kai. A sigh filled with pleasure, desire...lust. I remember that one night..

_Flashback_

_Rei's POV_

_"K-K-Kai?"_

_"What?"_

_I was a young, scared twelve-year old. Rei Kon, a member of the Bladebrakers, the newest beyblade team on the block. I was stuck bunking with Kai Hiwatari in our hotel in China. We'd only met nearly two days ago, and he was silent and cold._

_Truth be told, I was a bit afraid of him._

_"I..uh..had..a nightmare."_

_"...And?"_

_"I can't sleep."_

_A weird sigh escaped from his mouth. Not one of annoyance, surprisingly. Just a simple, quiet sigh. I blinked, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. _

_"Get in."_

_"What?"_

_"Get in, Reimond."_

_"That's Rei to you."_

_"Whatever, just get in before I chnage my mind."_

_I scurried into the empty side of the bed, sweating slightly, trying to make as least physical contact with him as possible. I gulped. "Don't be afraid of me, Reimond." I heard him whisper. "R-Rei.." I replied, nervous. "Right. Well, just don't be afraid of me, cat-boy." I simply nodded. I had no time for correction at a time as akward as this. I gulped again. He was a little to close for comfort right now. I breathed deeply without doing it too loudly. "Kai...um.." "Shh, go to sleep." He said, turning over to face my back. I felt myself drifting into a deep slumber, as if Kai was casting a spell on me. Right before I nodded off, I heard him whisper in my ear:_

_"Don't be afraid, Koneko. I'll protect you. I promise."_

_End Flashback._

I just thought he was being nice because I was two years younger, and was afraid. But now, I think there was some kind of attraction between the two of us. Keep this between you and me. I slipped out of my bed on the top bunk and crept slowly into Kai's. I inhaled deeply, his intoxicating scent rushing through my senses. I gripped his pillow tightly, wishing he was back.

Kai, please come home. You promised! You promised you'd protect me! Are you backing out on me now? I wasn't offended! Not at all! No way!

I walked over to my desk , pulled out a small note and a pen, and wrote.

_Kai-_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so._

_Seems like it's been forever that you've been gone._

_-Rei (Koneko)_

I jumped back into his bed and indulged it's...Kai-ness...some more. It helped me relax...

Please, God, let me have that dream again.

(SOMEWHERE, NOT HERE. THERE, SOMEWHERE ELSE)

Kai's POV

Hoo, boy, Rei. Why do you tempt me so? You led me into this. This spiraling chaos of confusion. Neka...that little scumbag...she's dead meat when I'm ready. Dead. I've taken on things for you, Rei. Helped you through the toughest times. Sacrificed my own bitbeast to save your own. Helped you. Told you everything about me. Nothing was too far for you. I protected you. Cared about you above all others. I sighed in the pouring rain of the empty streets...

My life is torn.

Rei...You were like some angel who fell off a cloud and lost his way. I simply love everything about you. Your hair, your skin, your clothes, your voice...Everything. The way you smile when I'm totally spaced. The way you go crazy when Max goes on a sugar-high rampage. The way your eyes slit and fangs poke out when your mad. Just so...cute...and innocent.

Thinking of you, wherever you are.

(SOME LAB, UNKNOWN PLACE)

"This may be our best plan yet!" Yuzume laughed. "Neka, you're doing great!" Said a boy with purple hair and glasses. "Yes, Miroku, he TOTALLY fell for it!" Neka giggled. She was now the full oppisite of how she looked in her appearance in Moscow. She was wearing tight, black leather, her hair had dull black streaks in it, and her cat ears were silver.

"Dressed like that, you'll seduce anyone!" Sakura laughed. "And once that bastard Kai's out of the way, I'll have him for sure!" Neka cackled, her innocence gone.

Not like it was ever really there.

TBC...

PLEASE REVIEWWW! I WANT AT LEAST 6 TO CONTINUE!


	3. More and More

Alright, you reviewed, loyal fans! And I continue on.

Chapter 3- More and More.

"K-Kai..."

"Ssh.."

Rei moaned as Kai slowly removed his shirt. "Just relax." Kai whispered directly into the neko-jin's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "O-Okay..." He nipped at his neck, as Rei strained to stifle another moan of pleasure. He kissed him, his tounge darting fiercely into Rei's. "Kai...I..Ah.." Rei gulped. Kai pulled away and looked Rei straight in the eye. "Rei, just calm down. This was how it was meant to be." Rei nodded.

"Yes. It was, wasn't it?"

"Mm-hmm."

_Well, _Rei thought_, I was never one to deny destiny_... and gave himself to Kai in a sense. "Okay, Kai." He purred.Kai chuckled."You ready?" he asked. "Absolutely." the neko responded. "Well, let us begin." Kai whispered, his voice positively dripping with lust. He slowly moved his hands towards Rei's pants...

REI'S POV

Whoah!

That was the third dream I'd had about me and Kai this week. It was freaky and kinda scary. And another weird thing about it was that they were getting more erotic every time.

And another strange thing was...

I enjoyed it.

I enjoyed feeling Kai touch me and kiss me in my dreams. It gave me a feeling like he was still there with me, comforting me, caring for me, loving me like a true person. Kai was the kind of person who would make you feel a wild mix of emotions. Three days, and he still hadn't come back.

I guess that's why I love my dreams so much.

I wish he was back here. I licked my lips and got out of bed. I wandered over to my desk once again as I had three days ago when I wrote the poem. I rummaged throughout the drawer, and I found another poem.

Written by Kai.

I read it.

_"I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
"To I swear, I say"  
"To I swear, I say" _

To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say (I say, I say, I say)  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both  
Love never wanted me

"I hoped you choked  
And crashed your car"  
Hey "tear catcher", that's all that you are  
And ever were  
From the start  
I swear, I say  
I swear, I say

To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both, no

To the love I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
Lose lip, sink ships."

After paying close attention to that last paragraph, I had a strange feeling that it was directed at me. After all, I never mentioned this to anyone before, but two weeks ago...

I think someone was watching me when I was getting dressed.

I think it was Kai.

At least, I think it is now.

All of a sudden...

_Ding-Dong!_

Aw, come on! Who would come this late at night? I ran downstairs as Tyson followed groggily. He opened the door, barely able to see. We gasped when we saw who it was.

_"KAI!"_

A rain-drenched, cold, Kai. Nothing but a soaking wet shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. He walked in, closing the door behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder as he hung up his jacket and he headed up to our room. "Hey, Kai, I--" I paused. I could tell he wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"Back off right now."

I nodded, tears building up in the corners of my amber eyes. "O-Okay.." I responded shakily. I laid down on the top bunk and watched him change. It was weird, it seemed like my eyes were glued to him somehow.

"Damn, he's hot..."

Oh, crap, did I say that out loud?

"Rei, did you say something?"

"Umm..No!" I said, turning over.

"Oh, Okay then." He said, slipping into bed.

Shirtless.

Awww, fuck it all.

This was gonna be a looooooong night.

TBC...

Sorry for the short chap.

6 REVIEWS FOR A NEW ONE!


	4. Give it a shot

Okay-o, here-o, you go-o.

Yay-o.

Chapter 4- Give it a shot.

"Good morning, All!"

"Shmehhh..."

"Drop dead, Max."

"Shaddup, Rei, I'm trying to sleep."

The boys were all ferociously tired and groggy. Except for Max, of course. But he was always cheery. Rei rubbed his tired golden eyes. Neka sat up next to him. Kai's eyes darted open at this very moment. "Holy crap..when the hell did she get here?" He asked, his voice seeming angry. "Well," Neka started. "I was scaaaared...and I came in to sleep with Rei." Kai's crimson eyes bugged out. "Kaiiii!" Rei groaned, punching him in the arm. "Not like that! We went to sleep and that was the end of it." Kai mumbled something. Rei heard a faint whisper in his ear.

_"It better have."_

"Huh?"

Rei turned to Kai, as he sighed and got out of bed, his pale hand "Accidentaly" brushing against his. Rei scratched the back of his neck, moving his fingers through his let-down hair. "Neka, stay here, me and Kai have something to discuss.He marched into the kitchen, following Kai, as Neka turned on the television.

(IN THE KITCHEN)

Rei's POV

I spotted Kai in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand and a gaze at the window.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"Kai, talk to me."

"Make me."

I grabbed his wrist. "Kai..please..." I was half-sobbing now, my eyes filled with hurt and sadness. "..I care about you...I know something's wrong with you! I want to help you!" I cried. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. Me. Rei." He placed his face closer to mine so his lips brushed against the corner of my mouth.

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Three days ago, Kai. When you...you.."

"When I kissed you?"

"Uhm..Yeah."

"Don't speak of it."

I was worried. And hurt more than ever. "But Kai--" "I SAID DON'T SPEAK OF IT! EVER AGAIN! GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD, REI!" Kai screeched in anger. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. I started crying like the big baby I was.

"Rei..."

"FUCK OFF, HIWATARI!"

And I stormed off.

KAI'S POV

Awww..crap. What have I done? I screamed at Rei. Hurt him. Made him cry. I never hurt him that badly before. And I care very deeply for him... Love is so confusing.Why is my heart making me suffer like this with silly emotions? So many questions and so very little answers.

I went off to our bedrrom.

(KAI N REIS ROOM)

"Rei..I.."

The kitten whimpered.

"I'm so sorry..I didn't mean it. Please don't cry!" I stroked his beautiful raven hair. "Please...don't cry.." He stopped and shifted. "Kai..I've been having weird dreams lately." I nodded. "Like what?" "Erotic ones. Involving you." I nodded.

"So?"

"Can we try it some time?"

"What?"

"Weeell..I wanna see what its like...for real."

"Uhmm...Okay.."

God...thank you.

TBC...

LEMON OR NO? YOU DECIDE!


	5. Spirit and Fire

**God, I've been stalking Fall Out Boy tickets! I NEED FAST, CHEAP, WEEKEND TICKETS!**

**Chapter 5- Spirit and Fire.**

"Rei...are you alright?"

Rei snapped out of his Kai-related thoughts for what seemed to be the thirtieth time in the last half hour. His bright eyes were shining with curiosity and a craving for answers. "Yeah, Neka, I'm fine." He said, averting her lavender eyes. "Oh..Okay then.." and she continued reading her teen magazine. When Rei looked into Neka's eyes...He felt nothing. No spirit. No love. No nothing.

Not like when he looked into Kai's.

When he looked into his eyes, he saw love, desire,fire, a burning passion like no other could see. His crimson orbs shook with this fierceness. But it was still welcoming within itself. He was just so easy to look at.

Neka seemed just so...boring. After that request he gave Kai that morning he was a bit on edge.

Rei, that is.

Kai was calm as always.

_Nothing seems to penetrate this kid's surface..._ He thought, though, for a nineteen year old, "kid" was an understatement for the Russian boy. He walked off into their room and gazed in the mirorr at his yet-to-be-brushed hair.

He suddenly saw a pale hand tracing his scalp. "Kaiii," he whined. "I could have dandruff for all you know!" Kai laughed breifly. "You? Naw."

Rei grabbed his brush and started carefully brushing through the raven locks he had been growing since he was just a baby. He started stretching his arm back. "Errrrm...Wrrrrr...Ahhhhhhggg...Yeeeeee...Ugh!"

He said words never known to man, sursing under his breath. "What is it, then?" Kai asked, standing up from his seat on the bed. "Can't...reach...back...of...hair." Rei grunted. "Ah." Kai sighed. He slid the brush out of Rei's wrist, chuckling slightly. "Here, Rei, let me do it for you." He said, gently brushing the hair he admired so much.

"Soooo...anything new happen in the past two hours?"

"Ahhh..No..Not, really, no."

"Sorry, Rei, I'm not good with small talk."

"No, Kai, you're not."

YANK!

"OWWW!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrrrrrrry!" Kai shouted. He had accidentaly pulled on Rei's hair while lost in his own thoughts. "It's okay...It's just a little pain. I'm alive." Rei said and chuckled. "I'm okay now, I just need to rest." He sighed, tying up his hair and went over to their bunk bed (I dunno!) and climbed up the plastic stairs built in to get up to his spot on the top of the bed.

(KAIS POV)

God, Rei, you're beautiful. Like some god of beauty who came to earth.

Mind you, I didn't say it out loud.

Despite the current situation, Rei would freak.

I climbed up the stairs and laid down next to him, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his hair. The hair I just touched.

"Hey Rei..."

"What?"

_Just say it..._

_I love you._

_I love you, Rei. _

**TBC...**

**I WANT SIX REVIEWS !**


	6. This IS chapter 6, right?

**Okay, here ya go!**

**Chapter 6- This _is_ chapter six, right?**

Kai's POV

It was ten at night, and the four of us were staying up playing video games on our Xbox 360, Nintendo Revolution, Gamecube, Xbox, Playstation two and Playstation three (I don't know any of them. Please...I wish.) . Now, we were playing Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (I don't own squat. Get it?). It was totally awesome.

"Yo, squash the table. See what they do."

" 'Kay."

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

I walked over to the soldiers that were sitting at the table. "Yo, bitch," I asked. "I killed your table. How do ya like me now?"

"Hey there!"

"...Bitch."

Rei laughed. "God, they're so stupid. You can stab them five hundred times, and they'll still be saying the gay old stuff." Tyson sighed. "Then, why don't we just shut it off?" Max giggled. " Because this game is totally kickass." "I see." We were now abusing a wolf who was killing one of our guild members.

"Hey guys! I got and idea for tommorow!"

"What, Maxie?"

"SPILL!"

We were desperate for a plan for Saturday (tommorow). We had nothing planned, so we were really happy to finally here a freaking idea for once. "Get out with it!"

"Weeeellll...why don't we go to the movies? We haven't been there in months, and we could go see Scary Movie 4 (Don't own it!)! It's totally awesome!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

"Fine with me."

"Okay."

Tyson suddenly belched loudly. (For all the stupid boys and girls out there, a belch is a burp. Duhhh.) "Ewww...Tyson! I told you you shouldn't have had so much soda!" Rei said, wrinkling and then grabbing his nose. He sipped on his milkshake. Tyson that is.

"Well, it just means I'm Healthy!"

"But it's gross!"

"I don't care."

I laid down on the couch, resting my feet in Rei's lap. He pushed them off, and stuck his toungue out at me. "Let's go to sleep, it's getting late." Tyson decreed, getting up to turn off the 360. "Goodbye, Elder Scrolls I V Oblivion!" I said, waving. I went into our room, Rei following at my heels.

(TEN MINUTES LATER)

"Geez," Rei sighed. "It's like...nintey-five degrees out." He peeled off his gray tank top with torn sleeves. "Leave me alone, I'm sleeping like this." He said, slipping on some shorts, and resting on top of the blankets after climbing up the stairs. I did the same.

"It's late June, what do you expect, Rei?"

He sighed, the covers shuffling as he tossed and turned. It was a deeply distracting noise. "Rei.." _Scuffle...Scuffle...Sffffft...Sfffthhh..._"Rei..." _Scccffuuuu...Scccfff...Sffftht..._

"REIII!"

"Oh, sorry, Kai-san."

"It'sokay, Rei.You know I get pissed so easily."

"Hey, Kai...What were you trying to tell me last night right before you fell asleep. Were you trying to tell me something?"

Ummmm...

TBC...

Sorry...it was short.


	7. Fate can be a real skank

Okay, since you asked so nicely, _yes,_ when the time is right there WLL be lemon.

**Chapter 7- Fate can be a real skank.**

Rei's POV

"Ummm...One large popcorn, one medium, one thing of nachos, four cokes, and six chocolate bars."

Max hopped up and down. "YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH TYSON, I WUV YOUUU!" People stared. I hit my head on the wall.Kai laughed, clutching his forehead. "Faggot." Some kid muttered. "Go do yourself, ya asshole!" Tyson called out to the kid.

Me and Kai were sharing the medium, Max got the nachos and the candy, and Tyson got the large. We each got a coke. Not that the information I just gave you was important. We walked into the theater.

I tried to make it to my seat without tripping over the masses of people there. But, just as Kai had made it to his seat, a retarded kid put out his foot (ON PURPOSE!),I tripped, fell into him, and he collided with the person in back of him.

I looked up and blushed furiously noticing my face was right on top of Kai's chest. I quicklly got up and scrambled to my seat. Once again, people were giving us those "Holy-crap-those-kids-are-gay." looks.

"Oh, fuck off." Kai muttered.

I gulped. He turned to me as the lights dimmed.

"Rei, one thing I've learned in my lifetime is not to care what other people think about you. Know that, and you'll make it through life without an emotional scar."

My breath hitched as his face was about a half-cenimeter apart from mine. I was so tempted to kiss him at this one moment I was about to scream. God, this is odd. Hey! That rhymed!

I turned to the screen, a dark shade of red dusting my face. "You alright Rei?" He asked. "You..uh..look a little flushed." "Uhm, No!" I responded quickly, flustered. "Just..uh..It's a little hot in here!"

Smooth move, Mister Kon. You probably just said the stupidist excuse in the love universe. "Oh...Okay, then." He said, turning to the screen. Phew! That was a close one! Yikes!

(ONE AWESOME FILM LATER)

"Oh, man, that was soooo funny!"

"I couldn't stop laughing!"

"Those Brokeback Mountains jokes were hilarious!"

"Heeey, I liked Brokeback mountain! But I have to admit, it was still funny!"

I inhaled the sweet smell of the air conditioner and left the theater, Kai dragging my arm. "Noooooo...air conditionerrr..." "We're ten minutes from home and one from the car, you can wait, Koneko." I laughed.

"When was the last time you called me that, Kai-san?"

"Not for a long time.." he said, his hand slowly moving down my arm and interlocking with my hand for a split second, before it moved away.

"Umm..guys..."

"What?"

"I forgot where I parked the car."

"WHAT? IT'S OVER A HUNDRED DEGREES!"

"Sorrry..."

(30 minutes later)

I was dizzy and sick. We were still looking for the car, and the sweltering heat was getting the best of me. Sweat was erupting from every pore in my body. I felt queasy and tired.

"Tyyyysooonn.." I whined, my muscles aching.

"What, Rei?"

"I'm really...tired..." I fell over, feeling two familiar pale arms grab me.

"I found the car!"

"TYSON! LOOK!"

Darkness.

TBC...

Ohhhh...weird cliffy, ne?


	8. I like da Pop tartios

**After watching "The Banana Phone" Beyblade Animation on Youtube, like, twenty times, trying to contain laughter, I continue. I was so bored in English class, our teach said we could draw on the back of our tests when we were done, so I drew Neka, Sakura, Miroku, and Yuzume. Crazy me. **

**Chapter 8- I like da Pop tartios**

**_" The best part of believe is the lie. "_**

**_ -Fall Out Boy._**

Rei's POV

I awoke on the couch with a glass of water on the table, a wet rag on my head, and Neka sitting by me witha worried look and an apple. "Rei, I was sooooo worried!" She whined. She tossed the apple at me and I took a bite.

Tyson and Max came rushing in.

"REI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT BUDDY! WE RUSHED YOU INTO THE CAR AND DROVE HOME AS QUICK AS POSSIBLEEE!" Tyson yelled, shaking my shoulders fervently. I heard a calm, familar voice say something.

"Tyson, he's recovering from sunstroke. Don't kill him."

I looked over to Kai, the air conditioner blaring on my face. I sighed. It felt so good after the sweltering heat of the day. I looked in one of the mirrors and saw I was still slightly flushed in the face.

Kai walked over to me and placed his face on my forehead. "Hm...Reimond, I think you may have a low-grade fever." I nodded as Neka came over with a thermometer.

"That's,uh, not rectal, right?"

Kai chuckled.

"No, just stick it in you sass-hole, Kon." and I put it in.

As I did this, I noticed that even filled with worry, Neka's eyes were still hollow.

I noticed Tyson whispering something in Max's ear.

"Heeeey.." Kai said. "What, may I ask, are you two doing?" Tyson pulled away and blushed. "Noooothing." He said, stifling a laugh. Kai removed the thermometer.

"Just as I thought." He said, wiping off my spit. "nintey-nine point six." I felt a little weak. He carried me up to our room and placed me In bed.

Bliss.

( TWO DAYS LATAH)

Kai's POV

I was looking through my cabinet, Neka across the room, her eyes boring into mine. I snatched up some chocolate pop tarts. Pop Tarties. El Pop Tartos. Le Pop Tartios. My pop tartios. I love my pop tartios. My delicious chocolate pop tartios.

"Kai?"

"What, Neka?" I asked, biting my pop tartio. Screw this pop tartio crap. I'm acting stupid.

" I know you love Rei, and I just wanna tell you, there's no hope for it. Rei doesn't love you at all."

I felt a pang of hurt right in my heart. I had a feeling that she was lying. But, Rei...Oh, God, it hurts. "Pffft. Whatever."

"No, Kai, he told me himself!"

"Riiiight."

She gave me a note.

_Neka- _

_God, I can't STAND Kai! He's just TOO annoying. He bothers me every day! I hate everything about him! His hair, his voice, everything! Especially his attitude! Don't you dare think I like him, 'cause I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT KAI HIWATARI!_

_ --Rei._

And It was indeed, in Rei's fantastic handwriting. My hand trembled as I clutched the note. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. The tears splashed down and stained the blue ink. Yes, I, the great Kai Hiwatari, was crying.

I bolted upstairs.

"Kai, what's wrong?" It was Rei.

I shoved him into the wall.

Hard.

"OWWW!" He screamed before I slammed and locked the door.

TBC...

I hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	9. To the club!

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really tired and was working late..and I had to get things ready for my mum. Sooo, I'm gonna try and make this long.**

**And I got the Beyblade Movie DVD! FINALLY!**

**Chapter 9- To the club!**

(Rei's POV)

I rubbed my pained back. "Ow,ow,ow,owww..." Kai had knocked me over running up the stairs and into our room. I then fell back through the bathroom door, falling into the bathtub and nearly breaking my back. Neka jogged over to me handing me an icepack. I held it on my back, making that "ssshhhhh" noise you make when you suck air through your teeth in pain (I know, I'm so crazy).

"Rei, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Neka, I'm fine. I'm going up to my room, alright?"

"Okay..."

And I marched up to talk to Kai, still holding the ice pack despite the fact that my hand was numb. I sighed. "Kai...Why do you do these things to me..?"

(In Rei and Kai's Room)

I opened the door and spied Kai, his knees hugged to his chest on the bottom bunk. "Kai?" I whispered, lowering the ice pack. "Hn..." His classic remark. "I want to talk to you." I walked in, closing and locking the door behind me. I sat down next to him. He averted my eyes and lowered his legs. "Go on." I sighed again. "Well...What I want to know is...why'd you push me?" He grunted and handed me a crumpled up piece of paper. I picked it up and read it.

And Read it.

And Read it.

Such hurtful words.

Written by...

_Rei? _Who the fuck would write such mean things and accuse me of it! Kai's like...my best friend! I would NEVER do something like this to him! Never! I turned to him and gripped his shoulders, forcing him to look at me (wow, Rei's being booold). "Kai, You think I wrote this?" He lowered his head so his bangs were covering his crimson-gray eyes and nodded.

"I _Know _you wrote it, Rei."

I felt the sting of tears in the corners of my eyes. How could he think that? I've known you for six years, Kai. and you think I'd do something like this to you.

"Kai..." I choked. "Why would I do this?"

"Well..It...I...er.."

I laughed, my voice still cracking.

"You..You don't know,do you, Kai? You don't know why you're blaming me. You just assume. ASSUME, ASSUME, ASSUME. You jerk, I care about you! And you go and do this! Who gave this to you? Did you find it somewhere? Tell me, Kai, you can trust me!"

I broke down crying into his chest. "You...you can trust me, Kai...I swear it! You're my best friend!" I sobbed.

He put his hand on my back and sighed. My head ached. My back ached. My heart ached. My everything ached right now, so to speak.

"Rei...don't start with the crying again, it's really painful for me to watch."

He stroked my hair and let me rest my head on his shoulder. I sniffed and sighed, trying to let this headache pass. Crying always gives me a headache. I stopped finally. "Hey, KAIIII!" We heard a voice echo through the halls. Kai sighed a I sat up.

"What, Tyson?"

"Let's check out that club down the street. It looks totally kickass."

"We'll be there in a minute."

(REI CHANGES)

I've been sitting here for nearly ten minutes trying to pick somethin to wear. I picked some baggy black jeans, and some old combat boots my dad gave me when I was like, six, after a war in a nearby village ended.

"They're the boots of a strong warrior." He has told me, mere months before he had died. I finally reached in and found a zip-on lack vest with blue flames on it. I slipped it on, along with those fingerless gloves (Those things ain't just for sports anymore.). I unlocked the door and opened it, only to find the slate-haired Kai staring back at me.

I was taken aback and he scanned me up and down. He nodded and said, "You look nice." he walked into the room just as I whirled around to say something and closed the door. I marched into the bathroom and searched the cabinets. I pulled out some black eyeliner Kai bought in case any of us felt gothic. "Godammit, Tyson, this doesn't go in the electric sharpener!" I said, as I carefully appplied it.

"Sorrrrrrry!"

I was so ready for this. Something told me something big was going to happen at this club.

(LATER AT DA CLUB PLACE)

"Yo, bartender, two beers."

"Kai, you're driving us home!"

"If I get wasted,Rei, pull down your hair, take my license and say you got a sex change operation."

"See, you're already delirious."

Kai sipped from the bottle. In my opinion, he was abusing his license to drink liquor. I didn't really have a taste for it. I can't stand it. Maybe some wine now and then, but, I'm getting off the subject. Max and Tyson were dancing a bit too close to eachother and Neka was hanging on my arm and Kai claims she's going around earlier asking boys if they wanted to "Have a good time".

And I actually believed him.

I sat down next to Kai, resting a hand on his shoulder. Neka had gone off again. He turned to me, his nose red and voice slightly slurred. "Y'kow...I always liked you Rei."

Uh-oh.

I slapped him across the face. "Buh?" He shook his head. "Rei? What the hell...?" "Kai, you're drunk off your ass." He nodded. "Yes...Yes I am. Well, I have some things to tell you..."

Ohhh dear...

**TBC...**

**Lemon is comin' up soon, I can feel it in my bones. **


	10. Suckiest Chapter ten ever

**I just saw Beyblade..on television. Now, this chapter will start with the hinting off. And, stop feeling sorry that you think Neka is evil! SHE IS A BITCH! I SAY THIS HONESTLY!**

**Anyway, I DID NOT write the freaking poems. The one Rei wrote is a portion from fort minor's song "Where'd you go?" And Kai's was actually the lyrics to mah favorite band...**

**FALL OUT BOY'S...(Da da daaaa!)**

**..song, "XO". And, yes, the Revolution (Or "Wii")_is _coming out soon. The Xbox 360 is already out, and PS3 Is coming out...sometime before hell freezes over..I think...**

**Chapter 10- The suckiest tenth anniversary.**

**Rei's POV**

I sighed and laughed as Kai tried to sober himself before we had to leave in a few hours. "C'mon, Hiwatari! Get back in your head!" He shouted to himself. I giggled. "Well, Rei, as long as I'm waking up with a hangover tommorow, I might as well tell you a few things I'd never tell anyone else: high, wasted, or stoned." I nodded shakily, averting his amusing-looking drunken face. I sighed, holding my head in my hands. "Okay, Kai-can, go ahead." He handed me his car keys. "Take this first. I don't want to die yet." "Shiu Shiu." (1) I said, taking the keys.

"Alright, first of all, I hate that hobag you're dating..." He hiccuped. I nodded. "Okay, then." "Seriously, that bitch thinks she's so hot because she seems so innocent, but she's a tooooootallll Slut. S-L-U-T. Scumbag. Whore." I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Kai can be so funny when he doesn't know what he's doing.

"And..." he continues. "Second of all...I can't stand country music." I burst out laughing and clutched my forehead. "Ohhhh, God, Kai, you are so weird when you're hung over." "Seriously, those cowboys can kiss my ass." he said, raising a finger. (I have nothing against country muzac or cowboys.)

"And then.." once again. "That little bitch Wyatt...I just want him to fall down a freaking hole and have a thorn thrown inside before he falls in and he cuts open his stomach and kills himself, that gay little fag." I shook my head and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You really ARE wasted, aren't you?"

"What was your first hint?"

"Alright, continue..."

(MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE OUT THERE IN A PLACE)

Miroku typed relentlessly at his silver keyboard, trying to find as much data about Rei Kon as possible. "Ugh, this is so difficult...but it'll all be worth it in the end." he murmered, shaking his head. "It's way too late at night for this. Where's that little bitch? She said she'd be here an hour ago."

Neka, the girl we all know and hate, burst through the sliding silver doors, her boots clacking on the tiles with a "CL-CLAK!". Her face was red and angry.

"Miroku, I need information, and I need it NOW!"

Miroku sighed, shaking his head, his lavender hair waving in the small amount of air coming through the doors. He adjusted his glasses, closing his eyes and pausing.

"What do you need to know?"

"What turns on this kitty-cat?" She asked, sitting on the glass table carefully. She was wearing a tight leather shirt, a black leather miniskirt, with pink bangles around her wrist.

"Fine.." Miroku pushed a button on the computer and several connected papers printed out in a stack. He picked them up and scanned it up and down for the answer to meet Neka's annoying and haughty demands. She tip-toed over to him, peeking over his shoulder.

"Um..." Miroku murmered, flipping through various papers. He traced the words with his index finger. "Ah!" he finally said. "Here it is!" He said, tearing the paper away from the others and handing it to Neka. She squealed in a highly annoying fashion and raced over to the table to read it.

Miroku took the others and walked over to a filing cabinet. He went to a drawer marked "R-U". He placed them in a section reading "R.J. Kon." (Authoress' Note: Yes, I know in the first chapter I said his middle name started with "N." But that was a typo.). "Oh, thank you, Miroku!" She said in a fake voice. "Shut your mouth, biatch."

"Hmmm...Oh, dear!"

"What?"

"I'll never pull this off!"

"Why?"

"Look at this. Turn ons: Kind people, respect, loving care, cats, and candy." (I saw him eating a lollipop at a festival in the movie, and I was thinking, "Why isn't Max eating one?" )

"Ohhh, the three Cs."

"This might take a while."

BACK AT THE CLUB

"Okay, Rei, there's something I really need to tell you." I gulped. I wasn't to sure what he was going to do, or what he was going to say to me. But morely what he was going to do.

He licked his lips. "Well," he began. "They say actions speak louder than words.." Damn..."So.."

He leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't stop him. I didn't push him away. What weirded me out the most of all was...

I was smiling into it.

He bit down on my bottom lip, just so it wouldn't bleed. I opened my mouth ever-so-slightly, and his tounge rushed in, carassing my own. I mumbled something. He tasted like beer. He pulled away.

"So?"

"I...I..Wha...What just happened?"

"Oh, I think you know."

He began to kiss my neck, and I pushed him away. "No, Kai, wait." He pulled my face close to his and whispered in my ear:

"_I've waited some hell of a time,Rei."_

I actually smiled.

Kai knew what he was doing. Even wasted.

TBC...

Alright:

(1)- "Shiu-Shiu" is "Thank you" In Chinese. I hope you liked this installment!


	11. Why have I forsaken you?

Okay, this chapter will have a lot about the kids. The evil ones. Y'know: Yuzume, Sakura, Neka and Miroku! (You: Noooooooo! Whyyyy!) Don't be such a baby, you know how late I stay up doing these for you? Three hours a night. See? Three hours. Good sleeping hours. But I use them as working hours, ya ingrates.

**NOTE: There will be NO UPDATE TOMMOROW! My best friend, Alexa, (AKA Ashlee) Will be staying over and she can't stand KaixRei above all Yaoi. Poop. **

Anyway, Doki, Doki, let's goooooo!

**ANOTHER NOTICE: Ihave nowposted up some descriptions of Neka, Sakura, Miroku, and Yuzume. **

**NEW CONTEST ALERT: ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DRAW A PICTURE OF SAKURA, YUZUME, MIROKU, AND NEKA CAN EMAIL THEM TO ME. THE WINNER WILL GET A POSITION ON MY FAVE AUTHORS, AUTHOR ALERT, AND A DRAWING HAND-PENCILLED BY ME. YOU CAN DRAW THEM BASED ON MY DESCRIPTIONS IN MY PROFILE.**

**CONTEST 2: ANOTHER OPTION IS TO WRITE A STORY/POEM/ESSAY AS LONG AS YOU WANT ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LOVE/ HATE NEKA, SAKURA, YUZUME, OR MIROKU. AWARD: FAVE AUTHORS AND AUTHOR ALERT.**

**CONTEST 3: YOU CAN HELP ME THINK OF A NAME FOR THESE LITTLE HELLIONS. NO SWEARS. NO MORE THAN FOUR WORDS. AWARD: FAVE AUTHORS.**

**Chapter 11- Why have I forsaken you?**

Sakura looked at the glass bottle in front of her. "Sooo..." She said, smashing the bottle that one held vodka violently.The glass shards flew everywhere, nearly piercing Miroku's face (Holy moley, I'm crushing on my own OC!). "...How's it going with Neka and the kitty?" Miroku sighed, running his pale hand through his lavander hair. "She's trying to learn how to turn him on so they'll...er...uhm..."

"So she can screw him silly."

"Errr..Yeah."

This was their plan, always. They randomly picked an innocent young teen on their super computer, and they pick the one who's most suitable for the child.

It was usually a boy, because Miroku was always used for the girls because he was so naturally charming (SEE? SEEE?) and they would seduce them to perfection.

They make their victims believe false proclomations, lies, hurt, and cover all their old memories of happiness and make them seem as if they're familiar faces they've forgotton from oh-so-long ago from that time.

They make them forget everything. Ones they hate, ones they loved. They're friends, they're family. Everything. And they replace it all with them.Every thought is of them. Every desire...is of them.

Then, after they were so entranced with them, theyr'e obsessed, they trick them into coming into a private, dark, place, locked doors, no windows, and they slowly allow their memories to seep back.

Then they're raped.

And their innocence is gone, and they forget all about what had happened, all they remember is lost innocence.

These are some familiar victims:

Johnny (WTF?)

Lee (Yet again, WTF?)

Bryan (Nuuuu, Bryyyaann!)

Kane (Yes, my mind is, like, blank, and stuff)

Sakura brushed some of Miroku's bangs out of his face. "Sooo.." she repeated in the same tone as before. She picked up a piece of glass. "What do you propose we do now, babe?" "Don't call me that." "Whateverrrr.." Sakura said. She flipped her hair.

Suddenly, her heart was racing, and her head hurt.

"Ahh...Mi..Miroku..Again!"

"Oh, no, Sakura!"

_"Woowwww..Yuzume, this place is coool!"_

_"Yeah, I know!"_

_"Guys, are you sure our parents are okay with this?"_

_"Yeah, Miroku, it's cool.."_

_"It's cool..."_

Sakura hobbled to her feet and frowned. "I'm..I'm sorry, Miroku...What happened whle I was out of it?" Miroku had a saddened look on his face. "N-Not much...Are you alright, Sakura?"

"No...

I'm not..."

TBC...

Sorry it was so short...


	12. Dance 'till you drop

Suri: La..da...la..

Miroku: DOOD!

Neka:..Why the heck are we here?

Yuzume: SHE PROMISED CANDAY!

Sakura: Candahhh..

Suri: **I NEED MORE CONTEST ENTRIES. FOR CONTEST INFORMATION, CHECK CHAPTER 11!**

All four: Or else..

You: Or else whaaaaaaat?

All four: **BotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBotherBother!...**

**Chapter 12- Dance 'till you drop**

Rei's POV

My feet hit the ground in rhythm to the song. Sweat ran out of every pore in my body. Kai had gained some more sanity and somehow my hair had ended up coming out. Neka was full-fledge missing or prostituting, and Tyson and Max were making out in the back corner somewhere. I flopped down onto the stool and wiped my forehead. Kai looked at me and smiled.

"Water for him, please."

"Okay."

I sipped the water and Kai panted, watching the people dance. He slung an arm around my shoulder affectionatly and kissed my forehead. I ignoored it, because I still hadn't yet got used to it. I sighed and sat back, waiting for another good song. I liked this club becasue it wasn't too dirty. Just dancing and the occasional make-out session.

"Alrighty, now, guys 'n' gals, this is DJ Boon, dishin' out the tunes this Saturday night, hope ya'll are feelin' alright now we're gonna take it slow with those guys we all know, Weezer."

Kai and I hopped up.

"In the mood for a slow dance?"

I nodded nervously.

We started out arm legth apart as the calm music began, relaxing my soul slowing down my racing heart.

_Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip  
Hip hip_

I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Just relax, okay? This is all pure fun." I smirked inwardly and nodded. I closed my eyes as we rocked back and forth.

_When youre on a holiday  
You cant find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too_

I listened carefully and quietly heard Kai quietly whisper the lyrics along. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I nuzzled into the fabric of his black "The Used" shirt.

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_

This song made me feel so relaxed. It made me feel really good ( If anyone has ever watched PBS Kids with their little brother or sister, or just watch it themselves, cause there's no shame in that, if you've ever seen that thing with the bouncy music and it's like "Do, Do, Do, Do." And it ends about 10 seconds in, that's the song.)

_Hip hip  
Hip hip_

_When you're on a golden sea  
You dont need no memory  
Just a place to call your own  
As we drift into the zone_

"Rei?" Kai queried, as I spotted Tyson and Max dancing for once in the day instead of sucking eachother's faces. "Y-Yeah, Kai?" I responded shakily. "I,uhm..." "Yeah, Kai? What is it?" I said, looking up. "I uh...I love you.."

_On an island in the sun  
Well be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I cant control my brain_

Well run away together  
Well spend some time forever  
Well never feel bad anymore

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. I've always had special feelings for Kai above all of the other Bladebrakers for some reason. We were the most mature, and alwys seemed to be doing things in unison. I smiled. Simply smiled. We were always hanging out in the back and had the same seats on the buses and planes.

_On an island in the sun  
Well be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I cant control my brain_

Well run away together  
Well spend some time forever  
Well never feel bad anymore

"Yes, Kai. I love you too. So much."

_Well never feel bad anymore  
No no  
Well never feel bad anymore  
No no  
No no_

"Glad to hear it."

And he kissed me.

_No no_

TBC...

ENTER THE CONTESTO COME ON PEOPLE I ONLY GOT ONE ENTRANT SO FAR!

**Botherbotherbotherbotherbotherbother!**


	13. I'll do it

Suri:You jerks, making me work my ass off when I have a head cold...

Kai: You people make me sick.

Rei: Everyone makes you sick.

Kai: (ashamed) I know.

**Chapter 13- I'll do it**

**"_No matter what they say, don't believe a word.."_**

**_ -Fall Out Boy_**

Rei's POV

I woke up suprsingly happy after last night's partay. I like that word. Par-tayyy. Yeah. I think I am a bit delirious though. Hmm..I think I noticed it when I woke up and I noticed everything look a slight purple. If you think this sounds bad, try wondering how Kai feels. He had that little alcohol issue. Since he didn't have too much of it, he claims he'd only had a headache.

He was still sleeping, though.

"Kai," I said, shaking him lightly. "wake up. It's already noon." He moaned and made an insult about me I'm pretty sure he didn't mean. "Make me..." was all I could make out. I shook him a bit harder this time. "Kai Hiwatari, I refuse to leave this room until you are up out of this bed and walking about the house. Brush your teeth, brush your hair, and for the love of God, put on some clean clothes, you smell like crap."

After a few minutes of groggy moaning and groaning that he was "tiiiiired" and wanted to "Sleep laaaate.", I finally yanked him out of the bed by the shirt, and he fell off of the top bunk, and, groaning from pain, awoke with a slight jolt. He did what I told him and managed to get the smell of alcohol off him, but not all of it.

Neka finally came back to the house at about nine in the morning and passed out on the couch, Kai claiming he found crack in her pocket along with a condom. I shook my head at that statement, just claiming he said that because he was mad at Neka for being such a brat lately. He then held up fifty dollars he said he found in her pocket. I called it false.

Later on in the day I sat to recount the things I had done and said last night. Was I just being crazy? Was I joking around? I hadn't been drinking anything with alcohol in it, and what I did drink, I had kept my eye on the whole time. I hadn't smoked anything, or sniffed anything funny. I hadn't shot anything or inhaled any noxious gases (Okay, now, that's a bit too far).

I think I really did love Kai.

It was a bit crazy, really. I knew in my heart that it was true, but my mind was a bit against it. I was so confused right now because I wanted one thing, but another half of me was pushing it away when it was right there for me. Right there in my face.

So much confusion.

Suddenly, I heard two voices outside. I knew one was Neka's. I know that it's wrong to eavesdrop, but this seemed important.

"Just WHAT were you doing last night?"

"I was just having a little fun..."

"FUN? Neka, this is not a time for FUN. You have to carry out the mission! You can't fool around!"

"I wasn't! I was going along!"

What the hell? What was going on here? I was about to hear the other girl's name, when---

"Rei?"

I turned around quickly because I knew I'd been caught. I found myself face-to-face with none other than Kai Hiwatari. I gulped as my face flused.

"Y-Yeah?"

"We need to talk..."

"How about later?" The two voices had already died down. Damn, I was sooooo close.

"Fine." He sighed, and walked off.

Kai...

(SOMEPLACE)

Miroku was reading a book, his glasses sliding down his nose from time to time, pushing them back up as they went. "Fun? FUN? Can you BELIEVE her?" Sakura screeched. Miroku nodded, ignoring her in every way. "MIROKU! LISTEN TO ME!" He sighed and shut the book.

"What, Sakura?"

She looked him straight in the eye. A hard, cold gaze with no life. "Y'know, we can't let Neka do this alone. One of us has to go out there and help her." Miroku sighed and stretched. "Well, if you're so desperate, I'll go." And he got up.

"Miroku..."

_"Hey, Lookie!"_

_"What?"_

_"A butterfly!"_

_"Ooh, it's so pretty!"_

_"C'mon guys, let's gooooo!"_

(BACK IN RUSSIA)

Kai's POV

I fiddled with my fingers, trying to find the perfect time to have a discussion with Rei on our feelings for eachother. I loved him with my heart and soul, and it only kept growing any minute. I sighed. Suddenly, I heard the snapping of twigs behind me, and my reflexes caused me to turn around.

I saw a boy with lavander hair, glasses, pale skin, and hard gray eyes. He had a black zip-up shirt and baggy black pants. He had dirty sneakers that appeared to have once been white. He looked tired and worn.

"Hello. Who, may I ask, are you?"

He walked towards me.

"I...am Miroku."

TBC...

REVIEW OR YOU GET NOTHING!


	14. Do it 'cause I love you

And now... a note for the masses:

**YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY I UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I DO. I AM A JR. HIGH STUDENT . SO HELP YOU GOD IF ONE MORE PERSON REVIEWS SAYING "UPDATE MUSIC OF MY HEART 2" OR "UPDATE THE NOTES" OR UPDATE "OMG! A STALKER!". I WILL FINISH MY STORIES ONE BY ONE. OR MAYBE ALTERNATE UPDATES TIME TO TIME. I HAVE A LIFE. BETWEEN FINALS, GETTING MY BRACES TIGHTENED, HOMEWORK, MY SOCIAL LIFE, AND STUDYING, I HAVE TO UPDATE EVERY DAY LATE AT NIGHT. AND SO...**

**_IF ONE MORE PERSON DEMANDS AN UPDATE FOR A STORY OTHER THAN THIS ONE IN THEIR REVIEW, THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED, ALONG WITH "MUSIC OF MY HEART 2" AND "THE NOTES!"_**

Okay, get it now? And do not test me, I WILL do it. In, summer, you'll notice more stories and a lot more updating.

Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Do it 'cause I love you.**

"**Love is like a plant. Care and kindness make it grow, while hatred and fighting slowly kill it."**

**-John Stamos**

Kai's POV

"I am Miroku."

"And?"

He sat down next to me. "I see that you fancy that boy Rei." Before I asked how he knew Rei, he added "Solution now, questions later." Solution? Was he going to help me with Rei? I should hope so. "So?" "Well, I'm good with love. I can help you." I nodded attentivley (ooh...can't spell). I need all the help I can get right now. "Go on."

"What do you want the most from him?"

"His love."

"I see."

He put a hand on my shoulder. I gave him an odd look. "Don't worry." He laughed. "I'm not coming on to you." I nodded. "You're,ah, not gonna kiss me right?" "No." He said plainly. "You've got to drop hints. Let him know that you're into him, but make it subtle." He said, taking his hand off my shoulder. "Then, go in for the kill." He paused for a minute, then looked me hard in the eye.

"Do you want to do him?"

"Wha?"

"Do you want to fuck Rei?"

I paused. Did I? Well, being the crazy hentai (Japanese for "pervert") that I am, especially towards Rei, I figured I did. But what was this kid getting at? Was he gonna suggest something drastic? Was he gonna tell me to jump him and rape him without giving me an option? Heh, I didn't have to listen to this asshole. Even if he does tell me to rape Rei.

I nodded feebly.

"I want Rei more than anything in this world."

"That's the spirit."

"Why do you ask?"

He smirked. "I know exactly what to do to help you." I looked at him and got this vibe that he was going to be a big help to me. I smiled back.

"Well, this is what you do..."

* * *

(WITH REI) 

Rei's POV

I sat in the bedroom about two hours after Kai had said to meet me there. I wondered what he wanted to tell me. All I knew was, there were so many things that I wanted...no, _needed, _...to discuss with him. I really think that I did love Kai.

It was hard...REALLY hard..for me to believe it. I needed to have a discussion with him. A serious one. Ever since Neka came, weird things have been going on between us. REALLY weird things.

All of a sudden, he walked in.

"Alright, Rei," He said, locking the door. "Let's get down to business." I nodded as he sat down next to me, his hand the only thing between us. My hair was still down since I hadn't put it up since last night.

"Kai, weird things have been going on between you and me lately. My feelings are changing, and I went through that puberty 6 years ago, so I know it's not that, and--"

"Sh, Rei, you're going too fast."

He leaned closer to me so we were right next to eachother. "Calm down, okay? New feelings are all a part of growing up, and sometimes...well...they're odd. And, you know, they may be a lot better than they seem at first." He leaned in and kissed me.

And I kissed back.

He ran his toungue across my mouth and I willingly opened it. He rushed his tounge in there and our tounges wrestled for a while before we broke for air. "Whoah...Where the hell did that come from?" He leaned in and whispered in my ear:

"My heart, Rei..."

I gulped as he stroked my hair and grinned. "Kai...what...what are you d-doing...? What do you want?" His grin widened. "You, Rei, more than anything, I want you." "O-Okay..." "Do you want me?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Rei.." he asked. "I want to do you." this was reeealy akward. "I want to have you." I nodded. "Can I?" "Why should I let you?" I asked, teasing him.

"Let me do it 'cause I love you."

TBC...

If you didn't read the note in the beginning of the chap, READ IT NOW!


	15. Everyone gets love tonight

Suri: Ciao Signorignas!

Kai: Privyet.

Rei: Te ho ma?

Tyson: Konichiwa!

Max:...Hi.

All of us except fo max:...

Max: (cuddles random teddy bear) Mr Huglebugle is always there for me...

Suri:...Aaaanyway, another note. But a GOOD ONE:

**For a list of summer reads I'll be putting out this June-September, check my profile. You'll be oddly satisfied. VOTE SURI FOR KAIXREI PREZ IN 2006!**

Kai: Anyway...OH YAH! BRING ON THE LEMON!

Rei: O.O...

Kai:You seem unhappy.

Rei:...(cuddles Kai)

Kai: (blushes)

Max: AWWWWW! (huggles Tyson)

Suri: Ahw...where's a boyfriend when I need one?

**Chapter 15- Everyone gets love tonight (Yeh, Kai!)**

* * *

Rei's POV 

Kai was trying to seduce me with all-too-much avail. I was moaning and sighing with pleasure. This seemedvaguely familiar. I pondered as Kai kissed my neck. Hmm...Oh! That! That was it!...

The dreams.

Those dreams I'd had so long ago. They were slowly becoming reality. Or...was this just another dream? Kai lingered toward my ear and started biting and licking it. He held my arms lightly as He purred comforting words into my ear.

And I felt things that I'd never felt before. I smiled as he kissed me fiercely with a mystical burning passion that made me moan again.

"C'mon, Rei," he whispered. "let me have you. You won't regret it."

He licked his lips and I let out a soft purr. "God, I love it when you do that for me..." he said, running a hand through my hair. "It's just so...hot." he murmered the last word. I sighed again a sigh of scribable pleasure.

"Okay," I whispered eagerly. "I'm yours."

* * *

(OOOHHH...EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING! ) 

Yuzume and Sakura watched joyusly as Kai seduced Rei successfully. "Miroku did well," Sakura said, her red hair bouncing. "but Neka will be mad." Yuzume cocked her head sideways and rolled her eyes. "Pfft, who cares what that bitch thinks..."

She paused. "So WHY are we having Kai fuck Rei? How does it correspond to the plot?" Sakura nodded, knowing all the answers.

"Well, Kai fucks Rei, takes away his innocence, and makes his life wonderful, and then..."

"..then what?"

"Neka takes him to second base and crushes Kai."

"Ohh...that sounds so kick ass..."

* * *

(BACK TO THE LEMON FEST) 

Kai's POV

Oh...little Rei-chan..you're mine. I'm gonna blow your neko-jin mind and make sure you never regret this. All I can say is, Thank you Miroku. Without your help, none of this would be possible. Hahahahahaha...I watched with close attention as Rei removed his clothes.

"C'mon, Rei, I can't wait much longerrr!"

"Okay, okay!"

He leaped into the bed and kissed me. I smiled into it and held him up with my arms and his hands on my back.

"Now is the akward period of silence when the heated tension is the only thing there. And then I make you mine.." I whispered, leaning down to meet his face.

"Take it all away, Kai..."

"What?"

"Take it away!" he nearly shouted. "my virginity, my troubles, my nightmares, my cruel reality! Just fuck me and take it away!" he yelled this time. Fortunately, no one was around to hear him.

I was so happy with this. I nodded.

"Okay..."

Rei moaned and purred. I loved this boy, I knew it.

More than anything now.

TBC...

HAHA! I AM SO EVIL! I AM GETTING MY TEETH YANKED TOmorrow..So...that got old..


	16. Sour but sweet

Suri:okay, guys...Beyblade..Ohhh, how can I say this..? Oh, I know...

**_BEYBLADE HAS BEEN CANCELLED IN THE U.S.A!_**

Never again will we hear Rei laugh. Never again will we see Max's adorable blue eyes. Never again will Tyson make us laugh. Never again will we see Kai lean against another wall...

Unless they put it on weekends, who knows?

**_Please, try to locate the address of Jetix of America. WE WILL DROWN JETIX OF US IN HATE MAIL! FWAAA!_**

Anyway, where's Kai and Rei?

Tyson: He's fucking Rei against the wall in the closet.

Max:...O.O

Suri: Hawt...(drools)

Max: She writes 2-part lemon, and she drools over Kai and Rei's sex.

Rei: (from inside closet) KAIIII!

Suri: Ah...NO! MY NEW BLACK SHIRT!

Tyson: (laughs) Well, it's gonna be white soon...Hehe...

Suri: DAMN YOU KAI! GET OUT HERE OR YOU'LL _STAY _CANCELLED!

Kai: Can't talk...pleasuring...

* * *

**Chapter 16-Sour but Sweet**

**_"Come with me, Rei."_**

**_-Kai, V-Force._**

Kai's POV

I smiled as Rei moaned and gave himself up to me. I grinned. Everything was going so perfect for me and for him. "Rei, " I whispered directly into his ear.

"Ah?" was his only response. "was this how you imagined your first time?" he sighed. "I imagined it magical, beautiful, filled with pleasure, and with someone that I really loved." I cocked an eyebrow.

He giggled. "Yes. Even better."

I smirked. "Good." And I ran my hands down his back, as he seemed to moan louder and louder with every turn on I threw at him, which was about every ten seconds. "

You think this is good? Wait 'till I get to the..." and he silenced me by kissing me sharply.

Oh, so the kitty thinks he can dominate in this war?

Well, he's wrong.

* * *

(SOMEPLACE) 

Sakura smirked, watching Kai take total control of Rei's raging teenage hormones. She enjoyed watching this last. She enjoyed watching Rei moan with pleasure. But, she'd probably enjoy watching Kai's heart and soul get crushed even more. Now, to her, that would be utterly hilarious. Yuzume, being the skank that she was, loved it.

But Miroku couldn't help but feel guilty.

After he had done that to Kai, he was basically giving him good advice that would end in unruly heartbreak.

He stared at his glasses as he held them in his hands and tried not to cry. He felt bad for Rei, he felt bad for Kai, and he missed the way it was. The way it used to be with them. When their hearts were whole and there was no fighting between the four as there was today. No swearing. No crying, no betrayal. As there was today.

So innocent.

So free.

So happy.

_Yuzume tugged at her long pigtails and whined. But happily. She smiled and held young Neka's soft hand and led her through the grass. The little girl was graced with the smell of baby oil, and Sakura used her jumprope as she went forward. Miroku skipped aside, his kiddie glasses falling down his nose._

_"This is gonna be the best day ever!"_

_"Yay!"_

Miroku smiled. "I miss it do much..."

"Miroku, he's getting to the good stuff! C'mon!"

"Coming..."

* * *

I flipped Rei over. "Now this is where it gets good." I was going to make this quick. I wasn't going to hurt him on his first time. "Now, I don't want to hurt you, so just tell me if--" "Just. fuck. me." He growled seductively, clutching the sheets. I nodded happily. "Okay then..."

I thrusted once and he let out a scream. "Rei?" "N-No..I'm fine! I love it! Do it again!" he moaned. And I obeyed his wishes. He let out a slightly quieter scream.. I thrusted a good 16 times before...

"KAIIIIIIII!"

"REI!"

And I'm not gonna get TOO detailed, but let's just say it was all over the place.

We collapsed and smiled. "Oh god..." he said. "That..was...wonderful..." he panted. "Yeah," I said, smelling his hair. "You made it that way."

TBC...

I hope you liked it, it's not over yet!


	17. The Score stands

Suri: Alright! I sent some hate mail to..PAY ATTENTION TO it, it worked for me. Write to: _**Editor Jetix. com.**_ No spaces.Subject label: Cancelling Beyblade.

Rei: (typing) More...ReixKai...moments...

Kai: Yah!

Max: (writing) More...candy.

Tyson:...Yaaaaaahhhh..

Rei: We are sticking it to the man who puts it all together.

Kai: Glad I thought of it!

Rei: Um...Kai?

Kai: Yes, koi?

Rei: Suri thought of---

Kai: (kisses him)

**Note: Neka is pronounced _Neh-kah _Yuzume is _Yah-zoo-may, _Sakura is _Sah-ker-rah._** **Miroku is _Mih-row-koo. _**

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Chapter 17- The score stands**

kai's Point of view.

It was the day after the happiest day of my life. Now, I was watching Rei eat ramen. My question is, where did he find ramen in the middle of Russia? Aw, forget it, I'm not questioning the wonderful ways of my Rei. I loved the way he ate the curry noodles (Man, I'm writing some cracked up shit here). No matter how hard he tried, there was always some curry left on his mouth. For near three years now, I always wanted to be the one to take it off, if you catch my drift, hehehehe.

"Kai."

"What?"

"You're, uh, staring."

I blame the curry noodles, but, of course, Neko blamed me. That cute little kitty. I watched as the curry paste went splattering off the chopsticks and onto his face. I licked my lips. Man, this looked cute. I smiled. I grabbed one of the noodles he picked up between the chopsticks and stuck it in my mouth. "Kaiiii!"

"You want it, get it from me!"

He grabbed the other end with his teeth and slurped it up out of my mouth. "Damn you, so close." I growled, smacking my fist on the table. "Umm..Rei?" I said, pointing to the curry on his face. "You've got something on your face." He was about to wipe it off, but I grabbed his wrist and licked it off.

"K-Kai..."

I laughed. "Same reaction..."

"Buh?"

"Same reaction as when I first kissed you."

"Oh...yeah."

"KARAOKE REVOLUTION!"

We fell back as Neka marched in with the Playstation and the Karaoke Revolution game (I own neither). I swiftly let go of Rei's wrist and shifted back into an akward sitting position. Rei just began swallowing his ramen quickly, his face flushed. As she went to the other side of the table and opened the box, I slid my hand onto Rei's right thigh. He let out a quick gasp.

Neka whipped around. "You alright Rei?" He nodded about 60 times at once. "Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry, I'm just fine! Happy, happy, happy!" he said all in one breath. "Yes, well, whatever. I'm gonna start this up and call you in when I'm ready. I got a special iPod connecter expansion pack. We can put your's in, Rei-san."

Oh, yeah.

They were still "engaged."

I slid my hand lower as she exited the room. I was about to get where I needed to get, when Neka hopped back in to throw away the empty box. I ended up pinching the inner part of his thigh, causing him to wince in pain. As Neka FINALLY left the room, I brought him true pleasure.

I groped him.

Score stands: Kai: 3. Neka: Wazippity

* * *

Rei's POV 

I plugged in my black iPod video and looked at the song list (NOTE: This is NOT a real expansion pack. Don't go around like a retard at Gamestop asking "Can I have a Karaoke Revolution iPod pack?") Hawthorne Heights. I love those guys. Not gay love. I just reall like their music. A notice popped up.

VOCAL REQUIRMENTS: 2 males

SONG: NIKI FM

Yes, yes, YES! I signaled for Kai to assist me. Neka scowled, but still watched me. Now I KNOW why Kai hates her.

"3...2...1...GO!"

_"Let's go down now  
into the darkness  
of your thoughts  
hurry up now  
we're waiting for  
us to fall  
I fall to pieces now (I fall to pieces now)  
a broken mirror (I fall to pieces)  
in your life_

_Silence in black and white  
falling forward as she walks toward the light_

_I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_I sleep with one eye open so I can  
see you breathing (I sleep with one eye open)  
I follow your chest home  
Until I, (so I can see you breathing)  
I can see you, I can hear you breathe in exhale_

_Silence in black and white_

_I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio  
I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio_

_KNOW KNOW_

_I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)  
I'm outside of your window (one eye open)  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)_

_I'm outside of your window with my radio  
you are the only station  
you play the song I know  
you are the song I know"_

**PERFECT GAME!**

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?"

"We're bad!"

"Who's hot?"

"We're hot!"

"Who's not?"

"They're not!"

And he slinked his arm around my waist and kissed me.

And I forgot Neka was there...

"REI KON!"

TBC...

Please Read my opening note if you didnt. REVIEW!


	18. More fun

Suri: I am so tired.

Kai: I am so happy for some reason. (smiles) (APOCOLYPSE)

Rei: Awww! (huggles Kai) I wuv you, koi!

Kai: I..um..love you too, Rei..

Rei:..(sniffles) YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! (runs away)

Kai: WAIT, KITTEN, COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!

Tyson: You jerk...

Rei: (crying) GO AWAY!

Suri: O.O Okayyy...start le chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 18- More fun**

**_"The measure of a man's real character is what he would do if he knew he would never be found out."_**

**_- Thomas B. Macaulay_**

Rei's POV

"REI KON!"

I whipped around quickly to see...

An empty couch.

No Neka. No Max. No Tyson. Kai and I sighed as he nearly passed out from the nervousnes he just experienced. Along with me. I gulped and looked to the kitchen, where the voice had really come from. "Y-Yeah Neka?" She grunted.

"I've been calling you for the past minute! Do you want some water?" She called. "Umm..." I looked to Kai. He nodded.

"Okay! Can you get one for Kai-sama too?" Iasked sweetly, Kai looking atme strangely for calling him "Kai-sama''. "He can get off his lazy ass and get it HIMSELF." she replied, hearing her close the fridge. Kai walked over to the window.

"Absentminded staring?"

"More like, 'sticking my face in the air conditioner.'"

We laughed. Hot June.

Hot romance.

(THE NEXT DAY)

Kai's POV

I swam through the bottom of the pool. Whenever I swam deep underwater, I was reminded of the tin foil trophy awarded to me six summers ago when the Bladebrakers first came together. I was awarded for being the best breath holder on the team.

I still had it stashed in my room.

I swam up a bit higher, spotting Rei's pale ankles. Awww, man. This was gonna be sweeeet.

He didn't seem to notice me at all. I smirked underwater, bubbles coming out of my nostrils, as I went. I was finally about a foot away from him.

I came up quickly for a quiet, but deep, breath. I plopped back in just as Rei turned around. I grabbed his ankle and yanked him down into the water and held him there. "Need air?" I mouthed, as he flailed back and forth in my arms.

I was also talented in underwater speech.

He nodded quickly. I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him, giving him all the nessecary oxygen...Or was it carbon dioxide? Whatever it was, he took the bait. I smirked as we floated upward and out of the water.

"I thought you were gonna bring me up."

"I thought that this would be more fun."

"It was."

* * *

(SOMEWHERE)

Yuzume stretched back and forth on the mat, her pink leotard allowing her to spread her legs out into a full split and nodded. Miroku tossed her a water bottle. "Aerobics on such a hot day?" he asked calmly, averting her hollow eyes.

"Gotta stay in shape." She said, drinking the water down.

"Whatever. Yuzume, Neka's not doing it right." Sakura remarked, strutting in casually. "She needs a push." Miroku snuck away from this evil.

_"Here, Neka-chan!"_

_"What is it, Yuzume?"_

_"I got you this flower!"_

_"YAY! THANK YOU!"_

_"You're welcome!"_

Yuzume laughed.

"I'll be the one to give her that push...

with my own method."

TBC...

REVIEW!


	19. Almost 20!

Suri: Whoah...(looks at updates January-March)

Rei: It's been like...four months!

Kai: Did you,like...die..Suri?

Suri: No, I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 for two months.

Max: And she finally beat it!  
Kai: Fascinating..

Rei:Sooo..

.Tyson: _Move along, Move along,just to make it through..._

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Chapter 19- ALMOST 20!**

Rei's POV

"Alright, So..."

"What?"

"Where were ya all day! I was sooo bored!"

Kai shuffled his feet nervously. "Kaiiiiii,be honest." He whistled. Not that "I'm-so-bored-I'm-doing-something-as-stupid-as-this whistle, and "I'm-in-trouble-I-better-act-innocent-or-I'm-so-dead whistle" "Kai, I know you and the ways you act when you did something wrong. And that's how you're acting now." He cleared his throat a few times. I smacked him in the back.

"SPIT IT OUT, KAI!" I yelled. He finally croaked it out:

"Mall!"

"With...?"

"No one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just me, myself, and I."

"So you weren't alone!"

"Rei!"

"I'm just kidding!"

"Oh, yeah, I got you this, 'cause I know that you've been asking for it since January!" and he held out a thin square package wrapped in one of those paper-bag-like covers (I don't know!). I opened it, disposing the wrapping into the trash. I gasped. It was a DVD. But not just ANY old DVD. It wassss...

_FFVII: Advent Children: THE MOVIE!_

HAYOO!

"What about my Kingdom Hearts two game? You can spare fifty dollars, Kai." He sighed. "I'm rich. I'll get it tommorow." "Then some R&R with the guys." Kai sighed again. "That's what summer was made for, buddy." "Yup." I stretched and turned on the DVD player. "Hellllllllo, Mr. Cloud. Welcome to my DVD player." I laughed. Kai flopped down onto the couch. "Plug it in, I want to see Sephiroth." I tossed the box at his head.

"He's on the cover, idiot."

"Oh. Cool."

"DAMMIT, REI, WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"Tyson, we need to put a sign on you reading "don't feed the animals"." Kai shouted back, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Come, woman. The pets are hungry." I sat up and smacked him on the head. "Every time my hair is down, you have to make a girl joke, don't you?" He slung an arm around me. "Yes I do." I giggled.

* * *

Kai's POV 

"NEKA! GET DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

"TIIIIIIIIIRED."

"FINE, YOU'RE BACON'G GONNA CONGEAL AND YOUR WAFFLE'S GONNA TASTE LIKE A ROOFING TILE!"

We all stared at Rei for a minute. "What?" Tyson was huddled over what was once two pieces of toast, an omlette, and a corn muffin. It was now half a piece of toast. Max was eating sushi (Don't ask me), and I was slowly chewing on cornflakes. I watched as Rei worked tirelessly. I laughed inwardly. He was like a cute little homemaker. I couldn't stop staring, and I guess it showed.

_DING DONG!_

Rei scurried over to the door and opened it. "Hello?" It was a woman with long blond hair and ragged clothes. I scoffed. "Can I help you, miss?" She coughed. "H-Hello.." she said fraily. "I'm a poor young woman. May I see the man of the house, please?" Rei paused. "Ah...take your pick." He said, pointing to the other three of us. "I'm with that one." I said, standing up and pointing to Rei. The next thing the woman said had us all laughing.

"Oh, what a beautiful wife you have, sir!"

We all started cracking up, except for Rei. "Umm...Miss...um.." "Yuzume." she said. "Right. Um..Miss Yuzume. Rei's..a boy." She paused and looked at him.

"But..ah..mm..." He pulled up his shirt. "Is this enough or do I need to pull down my pants and show you my other parts?" "No, no, that won't be nessecary!" She paused. "Anyway, may I stay here and have a meal..?" "Go ahead. Neka's not eating it anyway." I said, walking over to put my now empty bowl in the sink. She sat down and bit into Neka's waffle.

"Augh! This tastes like a roofing tile!"

She took another bite.

"Clearly that's not a problem."

"Hey, cap lad, when you're as poor as me, this is no time to be picky. " She yelled at Tyson. Our eyes widened. "Sorry.." Tyson mumbled, ashamed.

Neka marched down. She seemed shocked. "YUZUME!" She shouted, hugging the woman. "Umm..Neka?" Rei queried. "Yeah?" "Do you know this woman?" Neka gasped in surprise, seeming to regret what she'd just done.Busted, bitch. "Oh..she's...uh..My sister! Right, Yu-Yu?" Yuzume paused.

"Uh...Yeah...Yeah! Yup, Neky-Neky's my sister!"

Yu-Yu...Neky-Neky? AW, COME ON! And Reigroanswhen I call him Kitty! Next time he calls me Pheonix lad, I'll spork him to death (Sorry, my own personal touch). As Rei walked past, I whispered in his ear "I'm glad you're a boy."

* * *

(SOMEWHERE) 

"Ooh, So close.."

"Yeah, they almost screwed up."

"Now..they're gonna go in for the kill."

TBC...

REVIEW MAN!


	20. Chapter 20

**Suri: PARTAY! (Throws streamers)**

**Max: What's the occasion?**

**Rei: 20th CHAPTER! YAY! (throws pary hats) FOR THE REVIEWERS! **

**Kai: Yay...**

**Rei: C'mon, Kai! PARTY!**

**Kai: Only time I party is with you in a bed.**

**_AND NOW: PRESENTS FOR MY LOYAL REVIEWERS:_**

**_For Fr0ggy: A NEW CLOSET! BIGGER AND BETTER THAN BEFORE! (goes to hunt down Kyo)_**

**_For SpottedShadow: HUUUG! (hugs) and bubble gum._**

**_For Kuro-Mizu Kitsune: A virtual kitty cat! Mrow! Mrow!_**

**_For Starving Artist: I'll email it 2 you...I love making u wait._**

**_Black-Dranzer 119: A book on writing long reviews._**

**_For Dancing Bear of Love and Care- CANDAY! CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!_**

**_For A devotedlife: Magic Cookie! Oooh..._**

**_For animelover6000- MAGIC MANGA! WHAT IS IT?_**

**_For LirinSama- Magic Necklace! Colors to your coloring pleasure._**

**Suri:...And so begins...**

**CHAPTER 20! I'M SO HAAAAPPPPPYYYYY!**

**Thanks to all other reviewers you all get free Rei and Kai action figures as consolation prices!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- Party, Ice cream party!**

Kai's POV

I watched Rei dart around the room, picking up Tyson's things. He looked at me and sighed. He pulled his ebony bangs behind his pointy neko-jin ears, revealing a diamond earring on his right ear. "Alright, Kai, I'm going to say this one more time: GET OFF YOUR BUM AND DO SOME BLOODY WORK FOR ONCE!" I got up and fixed a crooked painting before sitting back down on the couch. "Boy, was that tiring..." I sighed.

"Oh, good God, Kai...You never cease to amaze me..."

"I'd like to thank the academy, I'm so happy."

I picked up a piece of gum and stuck it in my mouth. Rei sat down next to me, exhausted. He turned on the television. I chewed on it a good sixteen times before he asked, "Can I have some?" I shrugged. "Sorry, all gone." and I smirked. He sighed again and leaned in. "Rei...?" and he kissed me.

Bold of him.

He's always been my little uke.

Only once, though...

I was so caught up between the kiss and my dirty Rei the uke fantasies that I didn't notice a fmiliar tongue slowly sliding the gum out of my mouth, skimming it over the roof of my mouth. I moaned. "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" I pulled away swiftly, one side of the gum in my teeth, the other side in between Rei's. He was smirking.

"Mine..."

He kept pulling it back until the gum snapped and half, one piece in my mouth, the other piece, the bigger one, in his. He licked the pink residue off his lips and started chewing his ABC (already been chewed) gum happily, because it was coming from moi. I was still there, mouth agape, the gum about to slide out of my mouth.

He made a quick motion to slide directly under my mouth, catching the other piece with success. "Ohhh, you suck so bad." I looked down and smirked. "'Hard'", Rei. I suck 'hard'. And you should know." He blushed furiously.

"Now, THAT's cute."

"Umm...Rei?" It was Yuzume.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk...privately?"

"Umm...Okay..."

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

(THAT PLACE)

Miroku sighed. "Sakura, get in here, please." He said solemnly, as Sakura stepped in. "Good afternoon, Roku." she said somewhat kindly. "What's up?" Miroku shook his head. "My attacks..." he muttered. Sakura gasped and rushed over to him. "Are...are you okay? Are they getting worse? More frequent? Please, tell me, Miroku-sama." She said, worried.

"No, Yes, and yes." Miroku said sadly. They both seemed very worried. "Oh, Miroku!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. "Please, try harder! We all are! Just wait a bit longer! Please!" she sobbed. Tears started rolling down Miroku's face, staining his glasses. He then had a shocking thought.

"SAKURA!"

"What?" She said, worried.

"If we're losing it...what about Neka and Yuzume?"

She gasped. "Oh...no.."

* * *

Neka was keeled over in pain on the floor, gripping her chest.

TBC...

* * *

**If you didn't read the start note, see it**


	21. All is not as it seems

Suri: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

Rei: So tired...from party...Zzzz..

Kai: Rei-chan...?

Suri: I'm glad everyone liked their gifts?

Rei: (falls asleep on Kai)

Kai: Er-oh...

Suri: Awww! So cute!

Kai: Rei?...Koi, wake up...

Rei: Nn...Kai...

Suri:AWWWWW!

Kai: GO WRITE THE CHAPTER!

Suri: Wait a sec...(takes picture) Perrfect...

Kai: DAMMIT SURI!

* * *

**Chapter 21- All is not as it seems**

Kai's POV

I walked throught the halls, waiting for Yuzume and Rei to finish their conversation. That girl gave me a bad feeling from the moment I saw her, just like Neka.

Probably some damned sister karma or some crap like that. I was worried that she was trying to manipulate Rei.

MY Rei.

After she started hanging out here, she's been a real slut.

And I kid you not.

She's a whore.

All of a sudden, I heard a pained scream as I passed Neka and Yuzume's room, the guest room. I bolted in on instinct, and saw a scary sight. It was a changing sight.

Neka was coughing heavily, her chest heaving as she clutched her head and screamed in pain to herself on the floor. I gasped and ran over. "Neka!" I shouted, pulling her up. "Neka, are you alright?" Okay, dumb question, but I was panicking, even though I really dislike this girl.

She coughed more violently. I was afraid she was about to cough up blood. "Kai.." she managed to sputter out. I looked at her paled face. "Neka! Yes, Neka, I'm here! Please, tell me what's wrong!" I shouted, gripping her shoulders. "I'm..I...I can't..." she coughed out, shaking her head as if a fly was zipping around it.

This was serious.

Dead serious.

* * *

(NEKA'S ATTACK)

_Yuzume stared at the rock as if it was a valuable jewl. "Miroku! Miroku!" she shouted, running up to him through the short grass of the lawn and slammed the silvery rock on the rough wood. "I'd like to make a donation to the first national museam of Miroku!" She giggled. "Okay, you get a nickel for your kind generosity!" He said, taking the rock and putting the silver coin in her elegant, small hand._

_She walked up the sidewalk, her plastic pink sandals making a "Clack, clack" noise as she skipped over the cracks. The Ice Cream man's bell rang and she rushed over. "Mr..Mr Ice Cream man, can I have a vanilla cone pretty please?" He laughed. "Sure, Yu-Yu. That'll be fifty cents." She placed the coins on the counter and she grabbed the rather large ice cream cone._

_Neka and Sakura were playing with the jumprope, each trying to beat the other's highest amount of jumps. "Guys!" Yuzume called. "Guys, I got the ice cream!" She rushed inside, and the other three followed. Miroku flipped up a sign reading "Ice Cream break- Back in five minutes." _

_Yuzume got the silver spoons, and handed them all out as she spooned the treat into a bowl and gave the waffle cone to Neka, who loved the cone the most. _

_They each dug in to the ice cream and smiled as the vanilla creamy substance built up in the corner of their small mouths. _

_"So...we're going tommorow?"_

_"You bet!"_

_"It's gonna rock!"_

_They all grinned, and Neka showed off her new grin with the hole from the missing tooth, which Sakura said made her look more adorable._

( END)

Neka sighed and her chest heaved. She laid back. "Neka..Neka, are you alright?" I asked nervously. "Yeah..I'm fine now..Just a coughing spell. I have violent allergies." she pumped something into her nostrils. Nasal spray. "Thank you for trying to help me, though. That was nice of you. Rei's right. You are Superman."

I grinned. "You're welcome. Call me if you need help. I'm gonna go check on Yuzume and Rei." She stood up.

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

We peeked through the crack and we both gasped in shock.

"Oh..Kai.."

"Grr..."

They were _kissing! REI AND YUZUME WERE KISSING!_

* * *

(THAT...PLACE)

"What? What was that?"

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Ooh...We've got to help Neka!"

"No..." Miroku stopped her. "What? ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE NEEDS HELP!" Sakura protested. "Neka's a smart girl. We'll help her if it's dire."

She sighed. "Miroku.."

TBC...

* * *

**EVERY REVIEW GETS A FREE PIC OF KAI CUDDLING REI FROM THE OPENING!**


	22. It's not my fault!

Suri: This was different, but...

Rei: Dumbass computer wouldn't save the document.

Kai: Whoah...My little angel swore!

Rei: (blushes)

Kai: Awwww!

Rei: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Suri: Oh, God..who knows how long this chapter's gonna take?

Kai: Solid few hours.

Rei: Kai!

Kai: Whaaat?

Suri: By the way...I GOT MY FIRST LIBRARY CARD TODAY!

Kai: Great.

Rei: I got one when I was six.

Suri:...(goes off and reads Fruits Basket)

* * *

**Chapter 22- It's not my fault!**

Rei's POV

"Rei-Rei...be good while you're in there with that...witch..okay?"

Kai said, kissing me lightly, just before I went into our room to talk to Yuzume. I smiled and nuzzled his neck, just so Yuzume wouldn't see as she walked into our room. "Alright, Kai-ki. I promise you. I'll behave...for her. You, however.." I said, tapping his nose and walking into the room. I thought that Kai was going to follow me in and watch us.

Actually, that might not be so bad. Hehe...

Snapping out of my Kai-related thoughts...I looked up and sat down next to, but a fair distace from, Yuzume. She had an inquisitive look on her face. "Alright, Yuzume, what do you need to talk to me about that's so important?"

"Hey, Rei. Who do you love? You can be honest with me!"

I was taken aback.My golden eyes widened. How could she ask me that? That was the important thing she had to talk to me about? How could I possibly tell her? She was Neka's sister for crow's sake!

In fact...

I don't even remember her from the old village. I remember Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Neka, my foster parents, even my late parents! But not Yuzume! And she was older than Neka! How could I remember Neka and not her? That's really odd...Maybe I just didn't know her very well. Yeah..that's it.

I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts yet again. "I...I..can't tell you, Yuzume..."

She cocked her head to the side, confused. "Is it because of Neka? Is it because it's not Neka? It's not Neka, is it? I know it's not Neka. Admit it's not Neka, Rei. Admit it. Admit it's someone else. I can tell these things." She said all in one big, chatty breath. How can I trust this girl? She just bursts in, takes Hilary's old clothes, cuts them up so they're all short, hogs the shower, and is always giggling in the most annoying faishon.

How can I trust a girl I barely know? A girl who's voice just drips with the words, "Gossiper: STAY AWAY IF YOU HAVE A SECRET!". I don't even remember this girl, and she wants to know who I love? She was trying to open my mind up with a preverbial corkscrew and peel out the secrets of my heart! (Wow..deep)

She went on as I shook my head yet again, "Oooh! Is it Maxie?" "NO! And only _the team _can call him Maxie!" I shouted. I heard faint voices from Neka and Yuzume's room. One was Neka's. One was Kai's. I could tell she was having an athsma attack and Kai was trying to help. Neka told me not to worry if she starts coughing violently or sneezing. It's normal.

I always thought Kai hated Neka. I had to admit, Neka was becoming a sweet girl lately. Just like the sweet little blond girl I knew back in China twelve long years ago (He's about...seventeen..right now). She was helping out more often, and was being nicer to Kai. She was...for some reason...leaving me and Kai alone together more often. Sometimes, she'd actually walk in and say, "Rei, Kai wants you." and it would turn out he didn't.

Then, we'd..er.."hang out intimately" for a while uninterrupted.

It's like she was trying to set us up or something..odd.

I think she knows about us, and she doesn't seem to object to it.

"Is it Tyson? It's Tyson, isn't it? Am I right?" What..the..FUCK is this girl thinking? "HELL NO!" I screeched. A long silence came from Neka and Yuzume's room. I just heard Kai talking.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know it! YOU...LOVE..._KAI, DON'T YOU?_ YOU LOVE KAI! OOOOH!" She squealed. I jumped on her and covered her mouth. "Yes," I hissed. "Yes, it's Kai, okay? JUST SWEAR TO GOD THAT YOU WILL **NOT TELL ANYONE! ANY-ONEEE! GOT IT?"** She nodded, and squealed again.

I heard Neka's now calmed voice return. Thank goodness. Her and Kai were talking regularly. Aww. Friendships building.

I didn't realize Yuzume's lips connecting with mine. "MMPH!" I grunted. I heard to sharp gasps. KAI AND NEKA! OHHH, CRAP! I pulled away. Kai bolted in, steaming, probably thinking that I initiated the kiss, and Neka followed with a worried look. He growled and Yuzume smirked and skipped away.

"REI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I GAVE YOU ANYTHING YOU EVER WANTED! ANYTHING! I SHOWED YOU THE WORLD! I TOOK YOU PLACES THAT YOU'D NEVER BEEN BEFORE! I LIVED FOR YOU! I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, AND YOU GO AND DO THIS? HOW DARE YOU? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS THAT IT? WELL, FINE, REI! FINE!"

Then he said the worst words that I'd ever hear him say directed at me.

"**I HATE YOU, REI KON! MORE THAN ANYTHING!"**

He stormed out of the room, and I began to weep uncontrolably. "Oh, Rei-sama!" Neka rushed over to me. "Please don't cry, Rei-sama! He didn't mean it, he can't hate you!" I sniffed. "Never! He loves you! I know he does!" she said, puttinga hand on my back.

"Y-You know about us, Neka?"

She nodded, smiling with shining tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, Rei-sama! I know! And I'm happy I do, you're so perfect for eachother!" "But the arranged mar--" "Screw arranged marrige! This is true love at work, Rei-Rei!" she leapt up and I couldn't help but laugh. This was too cute.

"We WILL get Kai to come back to you, Rei-sama!" She declared, a determined look in her blue eyes. "We'll change his attitude! I know it!"

* * *

Neka's POV

I smiled. I was going to help Rei get Kai back. I was going to forget The demands of the others. These guys have grown on me like true friends. "We WILL get Kai to come back to you, Rei-sama! We'll change his attitude, I know it!" He nodded. I felt carefree, happy, childish...better than I'd felt in a long while.

"It wasn't your fault!" I declared. "It was Yuzume's fault! She pushed it on you! Say it, Rei-Rei: 'It's NOT my fault!'".

He grinned and stood up. "It's NOT my fault!"

* * *

"You gotta admit, she's being very nice."

"But it's...it's REAL nice...not just FAKE nice."

"Yes. True love conquers all."

"Now...to deal with Yuzume..."

TBC...

Suri: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEW!


	23. The internet rocks!

Suri: Summer...so...close...

Kai: Hm?

Rei: How many more days, Suri?

Kai: Well, she's done on the twenty eigth...extracting weekends and holidays...half days...

Suri: Just..Just...Um...(runs over to calander)..Just 11 more days! Ack! So close! Less than two..damn..weeks!

Rei: She's been waiting all year for this.

Kai: No, since October, after her birthday.she was waiting for Christmas, than after Christmas, she starts anticipating summer.

Rei:..Oh, I see.

Kai: Yeah, she has a timetable.

Suri: Nuts..(reaches for summer) Grrrr! Ahhh..well. I might as well write a new chapter.

Kai: YAH!

* * *

**Chapter 23- The internet rocks!**

**"_The internet:The ultimate bathroom wall."_**

**_-Marcus, Foxtrot comic strip._**

Rei's POV

Neka guided me into the dark, cluttered room, that was only lit by the blue screen of the computer. She shut the door behind her.

"Neka, what isthis?" I asked.

"We're getting Kai back withthe most powerful weapon: The internet."

She sat down next to the main blue leather chair and motioned forme to sit down, taking a potato chip out of a bowl Tyson left in there from this morning. I looked at thescreen,cluttered with nary a zillion icons for god-knows-what.

Neka's mouse rolled over to an icon labeled: "FOR KAI'S EYES ONLY, LOOK AT AND DIE."I never noticed that before. "Click it,it might help us somehow with something." She clicked it, and we couldn't believe what we saw.

"HOLY CRAP!" Neka shouted before gasping and covering her mouth. Shedidn't swear too often.

"THOSE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FOR A SECRET PLACE! NOT FOR HIM TO PUT ON THE COMPUTER!"

There were, like, a billion pctures of ME! And not just regular pictures...Pictures of me, in quite comprimising positions...

Neka tried to stifle a giggle.

"R-Rei-sama...W-Who took these?"

Ah..well, you can't blame her for being curious. I gulped. "Err...I took them myself, and gave them to Kai for our one month anniversary. He...liked them a lot." Neka held in her laughter. "Go ahead, laugh." I told her, getting rid of the pictures. She fell into a fit of giggling.

"Alright, Rei-Rei," She said, grabbing the keyboard, clicking on an icon, and punching something in.

An internet dating website.

She clicked on a blue hyperlink that read, "Get a new Intername." She handed me the keyboard.

"Just follow the instructions, and you'll be ready."

**Username: PheonixFantisies**

**Password: Kailuvr**

**Name: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Turn ons: Kindness, Maturity, understanding.**

"Neka, why this site?"

Neka smiled. "Well, 4 months ago, before you and Kai got together, I remember him having a profile on this website. For kicks." I raised my eyebrows. "You were spying on him. "Two words, Rei- Kun: Computer History." I nodded.

"Oh, I see."

She grinned. "Okay, watch this." She brought the cursor over to a search engine labled "Find-a-user." She punched in: Tigerswishinglove. Wow. Kai had a nice name. On the profile was a picture of Kai. I grinned. She clicked on a link reading, "Send Tigerswishinglove a message!"

"Okay, type away."

I was confused. "But, I--How--What do I--?"

"Just write what's in your heart, without revealing who you really are!" Good idea.

_Dear TWL,_

_Hi, I can't tell you my name, but I really like you. We share a lot of the same interests. I want to get to know you better. You can call me PF. Or anything that you want to call me (wink). So, add me to your friend's list, TWL?_

_-Pheonix Fantasies_

_Ps- I'm 17. How about you?_

I smirked at my handiwork. Kai was so mine. "How long do you think it will take him to respond?" I asked. She sook her head.

_Ping! _

"Sometime soon."

I clicked it.

_Dear PF,_

_You sound attractive. Your letter was a real pick-me-up. I just broke it off with a really important love interest of mine. I loved him a lot. Yes, I'm gay, but you seem to already know that. I saw him kissing a girl I didn't really trust. I miss him already. I feel a bit bad, though. I never let him have his say. Well, now I'm rambling. TTYL._

_-TWL_

Damn straight. This was gonna be fun. "Whoah..." Neka sighed. "That...was cool." "Yup." I responded, nodding.

TBC...

I might pull a Kyo (if you read Music of My heart, you get what I mean). REVIEW OR PEANUTS ATTACK!

-Suri


	24. Crazy like a moose

Suri: I know, I know. I just haven't been very inspired lately.

Kai: Give her a break!

Rei: Let's get on, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 24-Crazy like a moose.**

Rei's POV

I almost flew out of the computer chair, picking up the keyboard after it fell onto the floor with a clatter. "Ohhh, I hope no one heard thaaat..." I muttered in a sing-song voice. Sing-song voice? What the hell? Since when do I do that? Wow, this must of had me really excited.

Oh? What am I talking about?

You'll see. You'll allll see...Okay, I'm being creepy again. I have to stop that, or I'll scare someone to death by doing so. Yikes, that'd be weird. Oh, dear God, I'm rambling! I hate ramble...

I zipped into the kichen. "Neka!" She wasn't there. "Neka!" I looked around. "NEKA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard a faint cry that must have been loud in the current area: "REI! FOR GOD SAKES, I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

I ran into the living room to see Neka eating strawberries, and watching celebrity gossip television shows. "What is so important, Rei, that you have to interrupt my shows? I need to know what's new in Hollywood among other places." I sat down next to her.

"It's about Kai!"

She quickly clicked off the television and turned to face me, and picked up another strawberry. "I'm all ears, Rei-kun." I smiled happily, picking up one of the strawberries and biting in happily. "Well," I began. "we started off with our usual conversation...Little dirty jokes here and there..Compliments...ecetera.."

Neka nodded attentively. "Yes, yes, go on!" she persuaded, moving her hand in a shooing motion towards me. "And...well..he..asked me to meet him somewhere...tonight..." I giggled like a giddy Japanese schoolgirl out of a Girly anime (OMG! Rei watches Anime!)

Neka's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She then flashed a large smile my way. She glowed of her young exuberence she almost always had when she was so innocently overjoyed like this. "For real? Oh my gosh, Rei, what are we going to do?" "Go, of course!" I responded. "Well, obviously, but what will you wear, what will you say? He's going to find out!"

I smirked happily. "Well, Nek, that's the plan. As to what I will wear, well..." I shot a grateful, begging, but still irresistably cute baby kitten look at her. "Will you help me, my fashionista of a friend?" She giggled. "I thought you'd _never _ask! Of course I will!" She tapped her chin.

"It's got to be something sexy! Something...black! Black is the new black, you know!" She joked. "Oh? I would have never guessed!" She giggled and went on. "So, it has to be something alluring! You need a hot choker. Armbands, maybe!" I stood up and patted her shoulder.

"I'll leave it to you, babe."

She squealed and ran off. "To the closet!" The faishon-adorned closets Kai had in his large estate were like Neka's bat caves of faishon. While we worked hard mixing and re-configuring our beyblade parts, she mixed and matched our clothes so they were not only fashionable, but practical. I personally think she should be a fashion designer.

I'm so excited...

* * *

I snuck into the dark room, looking around, making sure no one else was there. I looked down. I looked as if I was dressed for clubbing. I looked appropriate for a skanky hotel, and I liked it. Neka said 'skanky' wasn't the look she was going for, but I think I looked cute. Okay, fine, Sexy, dare I say? I had on a black chinese top with red sashes, and black knee-high pants with three pockets a side, and flames on the hems. 

I also had on boots with, like, a zillion unnessecary buckles. But, Neka said that was 'in' nowadays. I also had wristbands, black, of course, which I had each emblazed with the Chinese symbol for love, since Neka only knew small amounts of Chinese. My headband was also black besides it's normal red, and--

HOLY...!

I felt a hand grab my bum. I whipped around, grabbing the wrist. "PERVE---!" I began, when I suddenly realized who it was. "Kai..? What are you doing?" His bangs were swept across his eyes. "Heheh...I know it's you, Rei. I knew it was you I was talking to all along." I shirked back. What was up with him?

He shoved me onto the bed, but not in a romantic way. More in a...dominatrix way...I jumped back. The motel's bed shook and made that annoying squeak medly I despise so much. He held me against the wall and nipped me on the ear. "Rei, I've waited long enough. Now, here and now, I'm gonna take you."

I flushed. This was happening so fast. "Kai..! Are you crazy?" He chuckled inwardly.

"Crazy like a moose."

Was he intoxicated?

He tore off my clothes. Oh, God, not this way...

TBC...

Kai the rapist..Eep!


	25. Gomenasai

Suri: la de la...  
Rei: Oh..crap...

Dabadeebaboodaydabadee

**Chapter...I lost count-Gomenasai**

Rei paced the hotel room, his bum aching and craving an aspirin. He wanted to leave this place so badly, but he couldn't just leave poor Kai there while he was sleeping with a hangover. Rei felt like killing the bastard, but when he looked at his now blissfully innocent expression as he slept, he felt more compassionate towards him.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

Rei sat down on the bed, next to Kai's curled up sleeping form. He placed a hand on his pale forehead. He seemed like the one who was getting raped right now. He breathed softly and slowly, but he seemed to be plagued with guilt. He had a horridly worried expression on his face.

"Oh...Kai.." The neko-jin mumbled. "My poor Kai...It's a shame what alcohol can do to such a caring person.." He lightly caressed the boy's cheek.

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

Suddenly, the older boy's crimson eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ah..." he looked up. "R...Rei-kun..." Rei stayed silent. "Oh,God, Rei." He immeadiatly leaped up, shocking Rei.

"Look, Rei, I cannot begin to say how sorry I am. I got so wasted I couldn't see clearly. I was fine when I sent the note, and then I got so scared you'd reject me, so I started drinking, and it got out of hand, and--" He looked up. "Ah..Rei..?"

He was smiling, tears shimmering in his golden eyes.

_Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

"Oh, God, Kai...You..you scared me. You betrayed my trust. You took my for granted. You do this to me. Hurt me. In ways you'll hopefully never know...and then you wake up.."

Kai felt the rejection so much, his eyes were ready to cry faucets.

"..And pour your heart out. And that's how I know...you really do love me..don't you, Kai?" Kai looked up, swiping quickly at his shocked eyes. Oh. Um..What I mean is..." And then he blurted it out.

"...More than Anything, Rei! I love you!" he fell to his knees. Kai Hiwatari, the great Kai Hiwatari. The stone cold emotionless Kai Hiwatari...

Was weak.

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

"...Rei..." He said. Rei went into the bathroom to look for something to help his and Kai's headache. "Yes..?" he said bluntly in response. "D..Do you forgive me for what I did..?" he asked nervously. Rei turned around, still looking hurt.

"Well, yes. But I'm not promising make-up sex anytime soon."

Long silence.

"I can live with that." Kai responded, swallowing the pill and ignoring that he hadn't used any water. Kai was like that. Take a pill without the water. Just like his attitude.

_When I wanted  
to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

Rei sat down beside his now forgiven lover and draped his arms around the elder's shaken shoulders. The Neko jin sighed. "Relax. I didn't want to fight. You know I'm not into that stuff." Kai indulged the current peace of that moment, wondering if he'd ever feel it again in his life.

"Mmm...Yeah. That's one of the many things I love about you."

They took in everything around them. The peaceful silence, the birds chirping in the late morning. It all seemed like it was going to last forever. But of course, it didn't.

"Room service." A woman with a thick British accent called. "Can it." Kai mumbled. "Fine. I'll be back later..."

_Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

They failed to notice Rei's ringing cell phone.

TBC...

OMG! I updated!


End file.
